Many different operating systems are currently available for operating computational devices. For example, the PC computer can be operated according to the Windows™ operating systems (Microsoft Corp., USA), as well as according to the PC version of the Linux operating system. Different operating systems may be useful for running different types of software, or may have other features which makes them particularly suitable for certain types of applications. Thus, a user may wish to operate more than one operating system on a single computational device.
Currently, computational devices may operate more than one operating system, for example by partitioning the hard drive or other storage device on the computational device. The partitioned hard drive would then have a different operating system on each partitioned section. The user would need to reboot the computational device in order to switch between operating systems. Although such a solution is effective, it is beyond the capabilities of many users, since it requires the user to be able to partition the hard drive, and then to be able to install each operating system on each partitioned section. Furthermore, such a solution is incomplete, since the user may wish to also install different hardware devices, such as network cards, which would be operated separately by each operating system. For example, the user might wish to have a first network card operated by a first operating system, while a modem would be operated by a second operating system. Unfortunately, such a solution is not currently available.